


Aegyo Practice

by P_Junhee



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Crack, Dormlife A.C.E, Gen, I don't do tags well, Teasing, it's just A.C.E being A.C.E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Junhee/pseuds/P_Junhee
Summary: Junhee wants to be left alone, but he can't expect the other members to obey that wish can he?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Aegyo Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from a long long long hiatus... I kinda feel like this is in the Kinktus universe, but I guess I'll keep this all canon compliant and all that. just a dumb thing to get me back to writing.

Being an idol meant a lot of practise, it meant training for hours every day, and skills in every possible department, including aegyo.

This was why Jun had been alone for hours now, on their only day off, banning Chan and Byeongkwan from entering their own room.

Donghun had gone out earlier to buy fried chicken, it had been the only thing that had been able to lure the leader out of his cave, but after grabbing a box for himself, he had retreated back into his room.

“Are we gonna be allowed to sleep?...” Chan spoke up, his voice careful as he broke the silence. The four members were all hanging around the living room, playing on their phones.

“Don't worry about it, if he doesn't stop I'll talk to him” Donghun smiled at the maknae, pulling him into a semi-hug on the couch.

“What is he even doing...” Byeongkwan put his phone down, looking around at the others, who merely looked back with expressions as puzzled as his.

The silence allowed them to hear a high pitched sound coming from the room Jun was in, it was a strange almost whiny noise. One they had heard several times already.

“Maybe he wants to practice?” Sehyoon spoke dryly, his addition to the conversation making the others turn to him, Donghun and Chan stopping their cuddling.

“Practice what?” Donghun, who up till now had been preoccupied with Chan's hair, frowned a little.

“Aegyo, cause we keep saying he doesn't know how to do it” Sehyoon shrugged, turning back to his phone as he deemed the conversation over.

“I wanna see that” Donghun was the one who broke the silence this time, his face lighting up with an excited grin as he pushed himself away from the youngest member.

He tiptoed to the closed door, it would be hard to open it without alarming Jun, but Donghun was smarter than most, and he had a plan.

The oldest member made his way to the door, he waited for a particularly loud whine before opening the door wide, looking as nonchalant as he could. Jun on the other hand, jumped up from his bed. The leader had a hand mirror in one hand and a set of blushed cheeks from having been caught in the act.

“I got cold” Donghun mumbled, going to pick up the sweater he had left in his bed. This was of course a lie, but he needed a good reason to open the door, and he wanted Jun to think he hadn't noticed anything.

Therefore, the brown haired man left the room, closing the door before “accidentally” opening it slightly, just enough for a small crack to grant visibility into the room.

Mission success.

“I left the door open, don't be loud” he whispered when he got back to the others, by now they were all completely interested, waiting for his recognisance mission report.

“Let's not all go together, I'll go first” Donghun continued, still standing as he was just waiting for a sign that Jun had regained his focus.

This sign came sooner rather than later, as the opened door now meant they all got a good listen to the very mumbled, almost pouty, sound of Jun asking for a cheeseburger.

Yuchan had to cover his mouth to not giggle loudly, in turn earning a stern look from Byeongkwan who was now invested, his phone forgotten.

Donghun brought a hand to his lips, signalling for them all to be quiet as he made his way back to the room, this time walking slower to make sure he wouldn't alert the leader.

The view that met him was worth it. Looking through the small crack, he could see Junhee on the bed, a big pout on his lip, a finger poking his cheek while the other hand held the mirror up.

“Noonim~ I love you~” Junhee's voice was dripping with aegyo, it took everything in Donghun not to burst out into laughter there and then.

The leader proceeded to shake his shoulders wildly as if he was a child throwing a fit.

“Please wuv me bwack” Jun lowered his head, looking up at the mirror with the most disgustingly cute face Donghun had ever seen.

He had had enough, there was no way he could handle even a second more. Donghun quickly headed back to the living room, he knew the others had heard Jun, but the view was really what sold it.

“You need to go see it, I swear...” Donghun stifled a laugh, the door was still open and he couldn't let Jun know what he had witnessed.

“Go look for yourselves, it's the funniest thing I've ever seen” Byeongkwan was on his feet before Donghun had finished his sentence, he pulled Sehyoon with him as the taller boy just smiled softly.

“Wait! I wanna film it!” Chan spoke up, reaching out for his phone that had been lying on the table. But the two boys had already left at that point, and going three people just seemed too risky.

“Go after them and film it Chan, I swear.... it's the funniest thing he's poking his cheek and everything, I don't know what he's been watching” the two men giggled as silently as they could, Chan not even knowing the full extent of it, but merely laughing at the idea.

It didn't take long for Sehyoon and Byeongkwan to come back, big grins on their faces.

Byeongkwan dramatically threw himself on top of the two men on the couch, biting his fist to stop from screaming, while Sehyoon simply stood in the middle of the room, grinning.

“Oh my god he did the whole ghost thing, imagine if he did this on a show?” Byeongkwan's voice was high pitched with excitement, Donghun couldn't stop himself from nodding in completely agreement, letting out a breathy silent laugh.

“Chan seriously, go look!” the shortest of them all turned to the youngest, his voice almost stern.

“Hyung I'll film it well” Chan waved his phone in the air, grinning mischievously before walking away, heading to the room that was now filled with, what Donghun supposed was the mumbling pouty voice, as it sounded deeper.

They all sat in silence looking at each other, waiting for Chan to come back.

But when the youngest of them did, it wasn't with a smile on his face, instead he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

“What's wrong?” Donghun, always caring for the youngest member, got up from the couch in a second, sensing something was up.

“He... isn't doing aegyo anymore....” Yuchan spoke in a monotonous tone, his eyes blank as he made his way to the dining table, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

The older members looked at each other puzzled, before all getting the same idea.

All three made their way to the ajar door, and after looking in, they all knew why Chan had acted as he did.

Jun was indeed not doing aegyo anymore, instead, the leader was now speaking in the sexiest voice he could pull off, biting his lips when he wasn't talking, his shirt open and his free hand running across his chest.

“You know... they say dancers are good at using their bodies... do you... wanna see how good of a dancer I am?” Junhee winked, nodding his head up before sighing sensually.

This was enough for the three eavesdroppers. Donghun had all the mind to reach out to shut the door, only for Sehyoon to grab his wrist in the last second, and Byeongkwan lifting his hand to signl for him to keep silent.

Donghun knew they were right, it would be worse to let Jun know they had been able to hear him, and there were better ways to handle this.

That night Junhee was the last one to shower.

He went to the living room after doing his facemask, looking to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

That's when Donghun took his chance.

“Hey Junhee? What do they say about dancers again?” Jun looked confused for a second, opening his mouth to ask what he was talking about before Donghun's smirk made him realize.

The leader was gone before anyone could even answer, Donghun was sure he was bright red under the white sheet mask.

Maybe it was mean to bring something like that up, Donghun thought, drinking the last of his water.

But that's what you get when you mess with Yuchan


End file.
